Hayze
|Alliances2 = The Returnee Alliance |Challenges2 = 1 |Votes2 = 2 |Days2= 38 |Currently1 = Voted Out |Season = 1 |Place = (15/16) |Tribes = |Alliances = |Challenges = 1 |Votes = 3 |Days= 8 }} Adam (Better known as Hayze) is a contestant on Survivor: Sri Lanka ''and Survivor: Turmoil. Hayze started the game on the Yaksha tribe, quickly working his way into the Legion of Dudes alliance. However, after a harsh loss at the second immunity challenge, Yaksha went to the first Tribal Council. The newly formed Trip Aces decided that he was paranoid and spastic, and blindsided Hayze on Day 8. Hayze later returned for and became a host and fan favorite of the small JPORG Community. Hayze played a much more reserved game opting to make safe calculated plays and letting other players take the heat for moves Hayze was apart of, this strategy however caused other players to believe he was a follower and a floater. At the merge, Hayze was a sought after vote for being close with Max and Nate from the Rebel Alliance and having the status of being a Returning Player, but these bonds caused both sides to leave him in the dark on where their votes were going. After the remerge, Hayze realized he was being considered a goat and adopted the strategy he called "Lynch the Goats" and targeted Jacob W. and Nate to guarantee his safety until Final Tribal. His plan would have been successful (as he was able to split the votes on Jacob at the Final 7 ensuring his elimination) and was set up to vote out Nate at Final 4 but Nate won immunity placing Hayze in a terrible position where he was voted out one round shy of Final Tribal Council. Biography Name: Adam "Hayze" Personal Claim to Fame: Reaching 100 Subscribers on YouTube Hobbies: Gaming, Survivor, and Big Brother Pet Peeves: Complainers, Bad Survivor Players, and Egotistical people. Three Words to Describe You: Funny, Nice, and Smart SURVIVOR Contestant You're Most Like: John Fincher, We both are smart players that can be a bit too trusting, but I'm not a traitor like him. Why should you be cast on SURVIVOR: You should cast me because I will be great entertainment and I'm going to play my heart out. I dream of being on Survivor one day and I have watched every season in preparation, This is an amazing opportunity to feel what Survivor will be like and a chance for me to prove that I am really as good at Survivor as I think I am (or see If I'm Bad). If you choose me, I promise I will not disappoint you, this will be a great season, and I would be a great addition to the cast. Survivor: Sri Lanka ... Voting History In '' , Alex used a Colored Pen, doubling his vote against Hayze. Survivor: Turmoil In Turmoil, Hayze started on the Alak tribe and immediately was invited into the majority alliance. After surviving two tribal councils, Hayze was swapped onto Pakoh, where he regrouped with his Pregame Alliance, after the tribe had lost two challenges, his alliance wanted to make a move against Blake which Hayze at first was against but later complied to the move. At the merge, Hayze was set between the Returnee Alliance and the post swap Alak Alliance, Hayze decided he would side with whichever Alliance lost a member first, which ended up being Austin. Hayze joined in the blindside of Max and after the Turmoil twist was forced to vote out his ally Will. At the remerge, Hayze had begun to appear as a goat to many of his fellow castaways, and lost his closest ally Chris. Hayze and Patrick then would make the move that would later be crowned the best move of JPORG's first 3 seasons, by convincing Jacob to use his idol on Katie, causing Jacob to eliminate himself, Hayze then floated for the rest of the season following the majority, trying to position himself best for reaching the final 2, by sacrificing Patrick and then saving Luke for the second time that season and convincing Nate to vote for Tom. Hayze's game ended when Luke failed to realize Hayze was the superior goat. he then voted for Nate at final tribal out of spite for Luke trying to take "The Easy Win". Voting History In , the vote ended with a 4-4 tie between Max and Will, forcing a revote. Hayze did not change his vote on the revote. In , Katie used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Hayze's vote against her. Also, the vote ended with a 1-1 tie between Patrick and Will, forcing a revote. Hayze changed his vote to Will on the revote. In , Katie used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Hayze's vote against her. Post-Survivor * Hayze competed for Max during episode 3 of Extreme Ways. Trivia * Hayze is the first contestant to be voted out. ** He is also the first to be the first voted out on Day 8. * Hayze is the first contestant to be voted out due to a twist (The Pen). * Hayze is the first castaway to be blindsided. * Hayze is the only member of Alak to switch tribes during the Tribe Swap. * Hayze currently holds the record for the longest run without winning an immunity challenge, getting his first victory on his 33rd Day playing. ** Ironically, he failed to participate in this challenge. * Hayze was the highest placing member of the Turmoil Khmu tribe and post swap Pakoh tribe. * Hayze was the highest placing Returning Player in Turmoil. * Hayze was voted out first in Sri Lanka ''and last in ''Turmoil. * Hayze was the first male contestant voted out at the final 3. * Hayze went the longest without receiving a vote in Turmoil. * Hayze was the first Contestant to be the 9th Juror. * Both times Hayze was voted out he was on a Blue Tribe. * Hayze is the only Turmoil returnee to have never been eliminated due to the use of a hidden immunity idol in either of his seasons. Category:3rd Place Category:15th Place Category:Males Category:Survivor: Sri Lanka Category:Yaksha Tribe Category:Alak Tribe Category:Survivor: Turmoil Category:Turmoil Jurors Category:Returning Players Category:Tangsu Tribe Category:Turmoiled Players Category:Pre-merge boot Category:1st Voted Out Category:Day 8 Category:15th Voted Out Category:9th Jury Member Category:Day 38